Natsuiro Surprise
English lyrics (Source: CMS) In this freshly spawned blue sky, we ran towards the coast's other side. With a white parasol on a beach flowerbed We play around until we're tired before we went back, then the rain starts to trickle down our shoulders. And the two of us end up taking shelter under the bus stop. As I check out your shirt that's turning transparent I advert my eyes from yours which have enchanted me. At this rate, I'll really fall for you. So God, I beg you, please let it be. Yeah A summer-colored surprise. Is a paradise in full view. With smiles on our faces and together in hand. Come, let's go! Look now A summer-colored surprise. Is a paradise of kisses. As we wave our hands toward destiny. Come, let's go! Wherever we may go, our steps shall lead us to the festival later. Summer! Summer! Summer! We'll be together wherever we may choose to go. (PV done) If I look up, I will see the milky way; and stores that shine like fireflies In a Yukata that is invited by the festival orchestra you held my hand so that I don't get lost in the crowd It's reaching deep in my heart and without letting go The fireworks which bloomed in the night sky When I see you who remained silent I even forgot your blinking face that I looked up at innocently Maybe it's summer Maybe it's you Maybe it's love Maybe it's admiration Embracing each other close together, Come, let's go! Maybe it's summer Maybe it's you Maybe it's a dream Maybe it's real Your voice is the wind, Come, let's go! It's still too early to make the map, that's open in my heart, a memory. Come on, come on, come on. So please don't end Summer Colors It is summer(It is summer) It is you(It is you) It is love(It is love) I SAID I LOVE YOU A summer-colored surprise. Is a paradise in full view. With smiles on our faces and together in hand. Come, let's go! Look now A summer-colored surprise. Is a paradise of kisses. As we wave our hands toward destiny. Come, let's go! Wherever we may go, our steps shall lead us to the festival later. Summer! Summer! Summer! We'll be together wherever we may choose to go. (Complete) Romaji lyrics Mogi-tate no aoi sora kaigansen o hashiru kage Shiroi parasoru sunahama wa kadan Asobi tsukareta kaerimichi kata o tataita niwakaame Basutei futari amayadori shita ne Suke chatta waishatsu mite Sorashita hitomi itoshiku natte Kono manma yamanaide tte kamisama dō ka onegai Yeah Natsuiro no sapuraizu Manazashi wa paradaisu Hohoende te o totte sā ikou hora Natsuiro no sapuraizu Kuchibiru wa paradaisu Unmei ni te o futte sā ikou Doko ka tsuredashite ashibumi nante atonomatsuri samāsamāsamā Futari de doko made mo hashirou yo Miagereba amanogawa hotaru mitai ni hikaru mise Matsuri hayashi ni sasowa reru yukata Hitogomi ni magirenai yō ni gyutto nigitte kureta te ga Mune no oku made tsukande hanasanai Yozora ni saita hanabi Damarikokutta kimi o mitara Mujaki ni miageta kao mabataki sae mo wasureta yo Natsu kamo ne kimi kamo ne Koi kamo ne ai kamo ne Yorisotte dakiatte sā iku yo hora Natsu kamo ne kimi kamo ne Yume kamo ne hontō kamo ne Koe wa tte kaze kitte sā iku yo Mune ni hiraku chizu omoide nante mada hayai yo kamonkamonkamon Onegai yo owaranaide natsuiro Natsuda yo ne (natsuda yo ne)-kunda yo ne (-kunda yo ne) koida yo ne (koida yo ne) I SAID I LOVE YOU Natsuiro no sapuraizu Manazashi wa paradaisu Hohoende te o totte sā ikou hora Natsuiro no sapuraizu Kuchibiru wa paradaisu Unmei ni te o futte sā ikou Doko ka tsuredashite ashibumi nante atonomatsuri samāsamāsamā Futari de doko made mo hashirou yo Kanji lyrics もぎたての青い空 海岸線を走る影 白いパラソル 砂浜は花壇 遊び疲れた帰り道 肩を叩いたにわか雨 バス停二人 雨宿りしたね 透けちゃった ワイシャツ見て 逸らした瞳 愛しくなって このまんま やまないでって 神様どうか お願い Yeah 夏色のサプライズ 眼差しはパラダイス 微笑んで 手をとって さぁ行こう ほら 夏色のサプライズ くちびるはパラダイス 運命に 手をふって さぁ行こう どこか連れ出して 足踏みなんて後の祭り サマーサマーサマー 2人で どこまでも走ろうよ 見上げれば天の川 蛍みたいに光る店 祭囃子に 誘われる浴衣 人ごみに紛れないように ぎゅっと握ってくれた手が 胸の奥まで つかんで離さない 夜空に 咲いた花火 黙りこくった 君を見たら 無邪気に 見上げた顔 瞬きさえも 忘れたよ 夏かもね 君かもね 恋かもね 愛かもね 寄り添って 抱き合って さぁ行くよ ほら 夏かもね 君かもね 夢かもね 本当かもね 声はって 風きって さぁ行くよ 胸に開く地図 思い出なんてまだ早いよ カモンカモンカモン お願いよ 終わらないで夏色 夏だよね(夏だよね) 君だよね(君だよね) 恋だよね(恋だよね) I SAID I LOVE YOU 夏色のサプライズ 眼差しはパラダイス 微笑んで 手をとって さぁ行こう ほら 夏色のサプライズ くちびるはパラダイス 運命に 手をふって さぁ行こう どこか連れ出して 足踏みなんて後の祭り サマーサマーサマー 2人で どこまでも走ろうよ Listen now Category:Music Category:Collectibles Category:Kaminomi Extra Category:Character Songs